The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
A single a multi-tenant database system operates to store data on behalf of a multitude of paying subscribers, each being a “tenant” of the database system, hence the term multi-tenant database system.
It is sometimes desirable to share data stored within the multi-tenant database system amongst users. Unfortunately, prior solutions required a peer to peer model of sharing that necessitated data marked for sharing to be copied and represented within two or more locations. Specifically, the data would exist in its original location but then also be replicated into additional locations accessible to peers with whom the data was to be shared.
While such a peer based model works with a low volume of sharing it does not scale to a larger database environment where many users within the multi-tenant database system share significant quantities of data as the volume of data being replicated is too large resulting in massive inefficiencies and increased operational costs.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing cross organizational data sharing as described herein.